Like Blood Like Honey
by TheShadowAtYourSide
Summary: Ciara is a powerful sorceress in training at Leewarts school. When her lover is falsely accused of a terrible crime done by You know who she transfers to Hogwarts in hopes of finding Harry's help to get him out of Azkaban before it is too late.


The clouds rolled in faster than Leewarts have ever seen before. They billowed and rolled like the fierce ocean was above them, turning grey to smoke black. Thunder boomed one after the other but there was no lightning. Heads turned to the four wolf drawn carriage that quickly made it's way to the front gates. These wolves were large. Almost the size of a large man. The wheels were creaky and old and looked as if the cobblestone road would knock them right off their hinges. Ciara desperately looked at Dean with watery eyes. She knew what was about to happen. Her lover had been accused of a most horrible crime that he was innocent of and she knew it. The school believed he wouldn't be capable of such a horrid deed even though he was a powerful Slitherin of year five. Possibly the most powerful of his year if Ciara hadn't been before him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He sighed as the gate guard bound his wrists with magic sealed irons. He was yanked out of Ciaras' reach and tried to pull back but the guard put a chokehold on him and held him tightly against him. Ciara jumped forward and knocked the guard down with a spell spoken through silence and wrapped her arms around Deans neck and cried into his neck.

"I will set you free. I promise. I know you didn't do it."

Dean rubbed his cheek against hers feeling the warmth of her tears, "That's all I need to know."

Ciara stared at the carriage from over his shoulder as the carriage stopped. The wolves whined and barked as if they had wanted to keep on running for miles more. The old bar windowed door swung open making Ciara and Dean jump and the Keeper of Azkaban stepped out with a scroll in his hand. He was a dark looking man with eyes as cold as stone. He studied her. Ciara was a punky kind of girl in style. A gorgeous girl at that. Her hair had blonde hair down to below her ears in layers and the bottom layer was a dark brown that went down to her chest. Her bangs that were pushed to one side covered one of her silvery blue eyes. She had a piercing on the right of her bottom lip and on the left side of her nose. She tightly closed her eyes as a chill went straight through her. She could feel him studying her. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling.

It had started to rain and students began to run into the halls for shelter but still looked out from over the railing. You couldn't tell a tear from a raindrop on her face anymore. She looked up at Dean at slid his black bandana off his head. She tucked it into the top of her tube top dress and forced the smallest smile imaginable. "I'm going to keep this."

Dean smiled and turned toward the man with the scroll as he began to read Dean's last rights. Ciara listened intently when the words " possible execution" rang out. Her heart skipped a beat and she grasped him even tighter. The guard, now having the guts to stand up to Ciara yanked him away but she pulled him back and kissed him hard as if it would be their very last kiss. For all they knew it could be.

She stood at the gate helplessly as he was pushed into the carriage. The wolves watched their every move and took off as soon as the door slammed shut. Ciara took three heavy steps forward and fell to her knees placing a hand over her mouth. She did her best not to bellow but every cry came out as painful as the last. The headmaster of the castle, 'Lady Fairen' placed a hand on Ciara's shoulder and knelt down beside her. An umbrella floated by her side sheltering them from the rain. "We all know he is innocent. But we need proof to prove it the ministry of magic."

"And it is proof I will get. I won't leave him there. I refuse to abandon him!" She shouted looking up at the pretty old woman.

"It isn't abandonment if you can't do anything about it." Fairen replied with sympathy.

Ciara got to her feet and stared down the road until the carriage was out of sight. She turned to Fairen with deviled eyes. "If it means facing him myself I will do it." And with that Ciara stormed into the castle soaking wet, eyeliner smeared down her cheeks.


End file.
